


The Things You Need

by TheUniverseBeyondUs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseBeyondUs/pseuds/TheUniverseBeyondUs
Summary: Lauren had few things she would really fight for. Her life, her friends, and her family. When Gwen, her partner and friend, dies suddenly at the hands of a masked killer, her fury met no bounds.But now, as other murders seem to happen at the hands of the same person, Lauren must cut her losses and get her stuff together to use the only chance she has to save her friend.Though not everything is as it seems.





	The Things You Need

“Drinks are on me.”

Lauren laughed. “No, I haven’t even agreed on going to a bar.”

Her partner, Gwen, rolled her eyes. “Come on! We have to celebrate your birthday in the right way. Pauline’s. My treat.”

Lauren put down the tablet she was writing a report on, and leveled a look at her. “I don’t want to spend my birthday getting drunk and nursing a hangover the next day.”

“We won’t even get that drunk. Pauline’s serves food too.”

“Gwen, every time we go there one of us gets shitfaced, and the other has to drive them home. And by the other, I mostly mean me.”

Gwen rolled her neck. “Lauren, I promise-“

“Fine! Fine, okay. We can go, if you promise not to get drunk.”

“I won’t.”

Lauren went back to her tablet and sighed. Gwen was the only person who could make her do things like that.

**Six Months Later**

“Bishop!” Fowler’s yell cut through the precinct like a hot knife.

Lauren groaned and got up from her desk, nearly knocking over an empty coffee cup in the process. She ran a hand through her hair and walked into his office. 

Maybe this was it. Maybe all her slacking was finally catching up with her, and she was finally about to get laid off. Then she could drink herself into oblivion without trying to act like she cared at work.

Fowler narrowed his eyes at Lauren. “Look. I understand things have been tough.”

Lauren scoffed. “Wow, you’re the head of the precinct and a therapist?”

Fowler rolled his eyes. “I’m a person with common sense. Anyone with eyes can tell you’ve been depressed ever since- Anyways, I have news about the case.”

Lauren tilted her head. “You already told me I was ‘too close’ to the case.”

He sighed. “I did. But things have changed. The revolution is over, things have settled down, and now people and androids are being murdered left and right.”

“Your point?”

“The point, is that we have reason to believe the same person was involved.”

Lauren’s eyes suddenly snapped wide open. “You mean-“

“The murder weapon had trace amounts of Gwen’s blood.”

“So the murderer is either sloppy, which is unlikely because he hasn’t been caught yet. Or, he wants us to know.”

“Exactly. You are one of our smarter detectives, and I think you may be able to turn things around.”

Lauren bit her lip. This is what she wanted, right? To bring justice to the person who killed Gwen? “What’s the catch?”

“You don’t have a partner.”

Lauren raised an eyebrow. “Your right. I don’t. Because you said I could apply for one when I was ready.”

Fowler crosses his arms and leans back. “Well, you better be ready now. This situation calls for it.”

Lauren knows it wasn’t a request so she just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

He grinned, and a spike of fear went through Lauren’s spine. “Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Anderson, please come to my office.”

With a sense of dread, she watched as they shrugged at each other and got up, walking to the office. “Oh my god, no.”

Hank came through the door with the Connor thing and crossed his arms. “Yes Fowler?”

“You’ll be working with Bishop on the serial killer case.”

“Really? She’s a bit, um...”

Connor knudged Hank and harshly whispered ‘Lieutenant’, but Lauren already turned to him.

“A bit what?”

“Never mind.”

“No, I’d really like to know you piece of fucking cabbage-“

“Enough!” Everyone silenced. Fowler sighed, and continued. “I want you all on this case. No complaints.”

Lauren pressed her lips together. She should, no, she has to put up with all of this if she wanted Gwen’s killer to be brought to justice. “Whatever. Just give me the case files and I’ll start.”

“May I remind you that you are apart of a team. Which means you do things with that team, not without.”

Lauren wanted to say yeah, no shit, but she bit her tongue and plastered an obviously fake smile on her face. “Of course. Where do we start?”

“The most recent kill. Connor, you should be getting the address now.” A nod. “Then you can get on it. And you two,” Fowler pointed to Lauren and Hank,” Need to get it together if you want this solved.” With a wave, he dismissed them.


End file.
